


exceptions

by mxverity



Series: itsv fics [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxverity/pseuds/mxverity
Summary: A look into the three people Olivia Octavius cares about.





	exceptions

Olivia Octavius has always been a manipulator. There's no way around that fact, especially when she learns that she is, in fact, a telepath. However, she has boundaries, both for herself and others. There are some people she will never manipulate, not if she can help it.

Well... to be precise, there's three.

The first, of course, is Tanya. No one special in the grand scheme of things, but she's extremely special to Olivia- or, as Tanya calls her, Liv. They're old college friends, and years later, when Liv was hired as head scientist to Alchemax, she made sure Tanya had a spot too. Tanya's more than repaid that gesture (not that Liv required her to), in hot meals, someone to talk to, being treated like an actual human, and of course, the cat. Sure, they don't talk as much (or... ever) since Liv's accident, but...

The second is less obvious, but no less important to her. May Parker. They met over a blind date, and even if that didn't go so well, due to both lack of chemistry and Spider-Man's interference, Liv has a soft spot for the older woman. Before the accident, before Liv lost herself completely, they would often meet for a cup of coffee, and laugh together like they were old friends. Even if they don't anymore, even if May will never forgive her... Liv can't help but hold on to that last bit of hope that it's still salvageable.

And the third. Prowler. Liv doesn't even know his real name, what he looks like, but that doesn't stop her from caring. Prowler is terrifying, and wonderful, and makes her laugh like she's still okay. Even since her accident, he still treats her like Liv. It's familiar, enough to help her hold on, and she wouldn't lose him for the world.

She knows she's weak for it, knows her affection will come back to bite her. But it helps her feel like she's still human.

Even if she knows she's not.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know prowler and doc ock never interact but do i care? nope.


End file.
